Rayga Uchiha
Rayga Uchiha 'is one of the four Uchiha survivors alongside his son, Sasuke, and Itachi during the Uchiha Clan Massacre ten years ago, and the co-founder, leader and warchief of the Red Lotus, a group of criminals who'd sought to restore world balance through anarchy. He is also one of the two primary antagonists of the entire crossover series. Background Physical Appearance Rayga is a tall, muscular man with light-pale skin, and the Uchiha onyx-colored eyes and hair, with his hair styled just like Madara's, with the exception of his hair having longer bangs and little less spiky. He has a vertical scar that runs right through his right eye that is covered by his hair bangs, and a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, which remains as an injury to him during the Uchiha massacre. Rayga generally wears armor similar to that of Madara's, though colored in dark blue, which covered his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Over this, he wore the basic Uchiha outfit, a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half over a white, form-fitting shirt, blue pants with bandages around his shins held by a simple, light-brown obi and a leather brown belt, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of black, ankle-high sandals. He also wears a black long bandanna around his forehead. Personality Rayga is a staunch anarchist who sees chaos as the only acceptable world order. He is willing to destroy anyone who stands against him and resorts to extreme measures in his campaign to eliminate the governments of the world. However, he is not indiscriminately violent, as he shows no desire to needlessly attack others who pose no threat to him or his ideals, which was demonstrated when he told both Jackal and Toza to release an innocent Iwa-nin for information. Aside from his anarchy idealism, Rayga is mainly dark, brooding, calm and calculating on the surface, who has great confidence in his plans and always comes up with back up plans if the main ones fail. He also has a black sense of humor and dark sarcasm that allows him to mocks his foes, using their anger to his advantage in battle via psychological warfare. Synopsis Abilities 'Ninjutsu Master: Rayga has great skill in multiple fields of ninjutsu, just Madara: he could perform barrier ninjutsu to protect himself from enemy attacks; he can perform the Shadow Clone Technique to test his opponent's abilities and only share half of his immense power, though aren't as strong as the original; he could perform fūinjutsu strong enough to seal the Ten-Tails into his body. He is also able to levitate in the air using chakra. *'Nature Transformation': Like all Uchiha, Rayga has a natural affinity for Fire Release ninjutsu. Aside from his signature element, he also possesses Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning Release chakra natures, as well as Yin and Yan Release. **'Fire Release': His mastery of Fire Release can be used in mutiple ways, when either to produce a massive inferno wave, or cover an area with fire and ash to act as a smokescreen for escape or cover, in similar to Madara's style. He could also unleash a barrage of giant dragon-shaped fireballs to attack multiple enemies and wound on contact, or coat his weapons covered in fire for elemental weapon damage. His level of Fire Release is on a higher level than any Uchiha, even Madara and Obito. **'Wood Release Kekkei Genkai': After acquiring Hashirama's DNA, he is capable of performing Wood Release ninjutsu, a kekkei genkai formed of earth and water natures, with his skill being superior to Hashirama and Madara combined. Rayga can create gigantic flowering trees, whose pollen could render a foe unconsious, wooden clones to outmatch his enemies in both numbers and strength, form branches and roots to bind or crush his opponents, or create wooden dragons to bind gigantic targets and drain their energy force. By using Hashirama's cells, Rayga can produce roots from his body to connect to and gain total control of the Ten-Tails alone, something that neither Madara nor Obito were able to do. *'Bukijutsu Expert': Rayga is very skilled in bukijutsu, and has carried an arsenal of weapons from Kamui's Dimension, such as giant shuriken, a kama, chains with weights, a kusarigama, and hand-held shuriken. His main weapon is his pair of twin swords that allows him to fight on par with skilled swordsmen practitioners of his level, and sometimes overpower them with a unique style of his own. Taijutsu Master: While mostly relying on ninjutsu, Rayga is a master in the art of taijutsu. *'Immense Strength': Despite his well-built physique, Rayga is actually an immensely strong individual, almost matching that of Aizen. *'Immense Speed & Reflexes': *'Immense Durability': Despite his average-sized body, Rayga is an immensely durable individual. *'Immense Endurance': Genjutsu Expert: Though he rarely uses it, Rayga has an expert skill in genjutsu. Genius Intellect: Rayga's most dangerous trait is his above genius intelligence, almost rivaling that of Sōsuke Aizen. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, culture, and battle tactics of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many, such as the sealing place of the Ten-Tails, as well as the correct methods to undo the sealing technique. His intellect is shown to be even higher than Ryūzen's, though lacks the scientific methods of experimentation. *'Master Manipulator': Rayga is an immensely cunning and deceiving man since the start of his plans. He can trick and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes, much like how Aizen would. *'Master Strategist and Tactician': Rayga has proven himself to be a masterful and crafty tactician, adjusting to anything in or "outside the box" of every combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms, and creates numerous strategies to achieve victory; this includes a method to summon multiple undead villains from three other worlds with the sole purpose of starting World War X. Despite his view of power a world beyond others, Rayga is very cautious and calculating in battle, placing numerous protection techniques on himself to guard all his blind spots as a human being. Body Modifications: Alongside amplified chakra and the usage of Wood Release from his experimentations, infusing Hashirama's DNA into himself gives Rayga regenerative powers, allowing him to heal most injuries in seconds, though not the same as a Homunculi's regenerative power. He also gained enhanced physical strength and durability, and able to survive without food or water. Tremendous Chakra Power: Rayga is noted to have a very enormous amount of chakra, even by Uchiha standards. His level of chakra is three times greater than that of an experience Kage-level fighter, even higher than either Madara's or Nagato's. His chakra is also considered to be very foul and pure evil by Naruto, Kakashi and even beings who can sense spiritual energy like Ichigo and Uryū. He also has massive reserves of chakra, capable of using high-level and taxing techniques, including continuous usage of the Dark Chakra Arts for his plans to take action, without showing any exhaustion or fatigue. By his claim, his chakra is greater than his son's and the entire Red Lotus combined; a true testament to that was proven when he defeated the five Kage, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Makarov and Izumi, all X-class combatants, without even using his full power. His chakra is black with a crimson outline. *'Masterful Chakra Control': Like Madara, his skilled chakra control allowed him to perform complicated jutsu with only a single hand seal, as well as quickly absorb and synchronize senjutsu chakra as well as, any and all types of chakra with his own without adverse effects. Dark Chakra Arts Dark Chakra Arts: A unique ability that Rayga has obtained during his experimentation rituals for ten years. His allows him to manipulate the qualities of Dark Chakra, allowing him to cross the boarders of universal transport of retreving any soul of his choice and place a tattoo mark to control them, and even revive souls whose graves aren't put in any world or already not on any world at all, showing that he claims to have the power of a god. This technique was labeled as advanced kinjutsu due to its powers trespassing the boundaries of god. *'Universal Summoning': *'Summoning: Universal Impure Reincarnation': Dōjutsu Sharingan: Rayga awakened his Sharingan after the Uchiha Massacre and has managed to gain it's fully mature form, much to his son's surprise. His Sharingan's tomoe bares a resemblance to Madara's and has greater mastery than Madara's to the point where he could tell a clone-based technique from the original. Mangekyō Sharingan: Both Rayga and Kenshi were the only two Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan following the Uchiha Massacre ten years ago, though his has four large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the one pupil. Later on, upon gaining his unnamed deceased brother's eyes grants him the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With the Eternal Mangekyō, his design is like his regular Mangekyo, except that he now has a vertical line coming from the upper irise all the way down to the lower one. Rayga's Eternal Mangekyō possesses a similarly rare "Straight Tomoe" like Madara's, which granted him an even higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents' movements. *'Kamui': *'Amaterasu': *'Susanoo': Rinnegan: After obtaining Hashirama's cells and infusing them with his, Rayga's left Sharingan evolved into the Rinnegan. He is able to switch back and forth between his Rinnegan and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in mere seconds. With the Rinnegan, Shin could use all of the Six Paths Technique's abilities; he can use the Preta Path to absorb ninjutsu and chakra; he can use the Asura Path to develop mechanized weaponry and armor; he can use the Animal Path to summon a wide variety of giant creatures. He can also use the Deva Path to attract and repel numerous forces, as well as performing Chibaku Tensei on a massive scale. With the Outer Path, he can create black receivers for melee and supplementary purposes. Six Paths Senjutsu By sealing the Ten-Tails within his body following the beast's weakened state, Rayga can use the Six Paths Senjutsu to enter this transformation like Obito did in the past, but with higher control and a different transformation. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Ninjutsu': *'Enhanced Rinnegan': *'Enhanced Susanoo': *'Regeneration': *'Truth-Seeking Ball': *'Rinne Sharingan': Equipment Relationships Family *Kenshi Uchiha (Son) Friends/Allies * Enemies/Rivals * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Former Konohagakure Characters Category:Missing-nin Category:Red Lotus Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Bad Characters